This proposal will focus on disseminating science education programming, developed as part of our Phase I SEPA project, through the development of a science inquiry center for hands-on science activities. The Life Sciences Learning Center (LSLC), at the University of Rochester Medical Center (URMC), will focus on activities for teachers and students in grades six through twelve. The purpose of this Phase II program will be: To facilitate the continued development of collaborative linkages among University of Rochester biomedical scientists, and local science teachers and students. To continue to develop innovative programming for students emphasizing hands- on, inquiry-based learning. Programs emphasizing grade-appropriate topics will be offered throughout the school year and summer. Student programs and activities will align with national and New York State science education standards. To enhance current knowledge of life sciences as well as to develop the process of inquiry in teachers via teacher professional development workshops and summer programs. Teacher workshops and a Summer Science Teacher Academy will focus on activities with current science education standards. Teachers will have use of a "lending library" of science equipment and supplies to perform activities in their classrooms.